Conductive parts such as electrodes are used in electronic diodes such as touch screens, displays, and semiconductors. As performance of the electronic diodes is improved, a finer conductive pattern is required in the conductive parts.
There are various known methods of forming a conductive pattern according to the purpose thereof, and representative examples thereof include a photolithography method, a screen printing method, an inkjet method and the like.
The photolithography method is a method of forming an etching protection layer on glass or film on which metal is deposited, selectively exposing and developing the etching protection layer to perform patterning, selectively etching the metal by using the patterned etching protection layer, and stripping the etching protection layer.
However, the photolithography method does not use a constitutional element of the conductive pattern itself but uses an etching protection layer material and a stripping solution, thus increasing a process cost due to a cost of the etching protection layer material and the stripping solution and a discarding cost thereof. There is a problem of an environmental pollution according to discarding of the aforementioned materials. Since the method has a large number of processes and is complicated, much time and high costs are required, and in the case where the etching protection layer material is not sufficiently stripped, there is a problem in that defects occur in the final products.
The screen printing method is performed by a method of performing screen printing using ink on the basis of conductive particles having the size of several hundreds nanometers to several tens micrometers and then performing firing.
There is a limitation in implementing a fine pattern having the size of several tens micrometers by the screen printing method and the inkjet method.